Longing
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: The war was over, Konoha was back to full strength, and Obito Uchiha was pining after a little pink haired woman. He didn't know when it had happened, or maybe that was just another lie he tried to make himself believe?


The war was over, Konoha was back to full strength, and Obito Uchiha was pining after a little pink haired woman.

He didn't know when it had happened, or maybe that was just another lie he tried to make himself believe?

Because he clearly remembered how his stomach had fluttered and how his throat had constricted when she offered to let him use her chakra during the final battle. He remembered how soft her skin had felt as she held him, keeping him safe as he lay injured and almost dead after risking his life to return Sasuke to the battle.

He remembered…how sad she'd looked, her eyes watery as she spoke words of encouragement and strength to him. And in the end, that was why he'd held on and fought to stay alive.

He hadn't wanted to cause any more pain than he already had…

So yes, he knew exactly when it had started, and he could pinpoint each time this feeling grew inside him, almost consuming him at this point.

He…he loved her.

He, Obito Uchiha, loved the safely oblivious Sakura Haruno.

And he often found himself pining after her like a small puppy on the best of days.

* * *

><p>In the beginning he'd tried to push all these strangely alien feelings away, tried to ignore them and pray they'd pass.<p>

They hadn't though.

Because each time her smiling face greeted him for training, each time her song like voice caressed his ears, his stomach would clench and he'd be thrown back to page 1.

He was good at hiding his feelings at this point, good at pretending everything was okay and he wasn't hopelessly in love with a woman almost 15 years younger than him. He could swallow his nervousness whenever she looked at him, could dry his sweaty palms before grabbing her hand to help her up.

He could deal with the feelings she provoked from him.

But…that was in the beginning.

And now that he'd had time to think, to become accustomed to it all...he didn't actually mind.

He _liked_ it.

Liked the way just seeing her brightened his day and brought a rare smile to his face, liked that with one touch of her hand, she could bring him to his knees in awe.

She was amazing, and he didn't want to lose this feeling again, didn't want to let it go.

He'd make her his if he could, if she wanted it too. He'd love and cherish her for the rest of their lives, he'd worship her like she deserved.

All he had to do was win the oblivious girl over.

And that wasn't even the hardest part.

No, the only real obstacle he'd have would be her overprotective teacher, his best friend.

Kakashi Hatake.

And so began Obito's quest to woo the pinkette, all the while trying his hardest to avoid his old teammate's dark knowing looks.

* * *

><p>He'd routinely find himself outside of the hospital late at night, smiling softly at the grateful woman while walking her home. She'd just brushed his lies of '<em>being in the area'<em> off and accept his company without issue, talking with him the entire way across town to her small apartment.

He chose to ignore the pug that shadowed behind them each time, its voice often muttering curses after the pinkette was safely back in her house waving goodbye.

Obito would find himself browsing her favourite sweet shop around lunch each weekend, picking out the best dango he could find to bring with him to team 7's training field. The older man would take a seat next to the happy girl and take out the small, smartly wrapped package, tuning out Naruto's obnoxious voice as he shared the treat with her.

And after the other two boys had left, they'd sit there quietly, Obito basking in her presence while timidly inching his hand closer to her own, his cheeks tinting red while hers did the same.

And each time, just before he could brush his fingers against hers, a tell-tale '_Poof_' of smoke and a well-known, amused '_Yo~!_' would sound from a branch above them.

Sakura would always jump up to scold the man, and Obito would be left grumbling to himself while glaring at the masked nin.

All he wanted was to gain her love, to have her feel the same way he felt when he looked at her, talked to her, thought about her.

He loved her so much it hurt, and the ache in his chest grew with each week that passed by, each month that he couldn't just gather her up in his arms and hold her.

* * *

><p>It may not have been the best time to ask, hell, it was possibly the dumbest move he'd ever made.<p>

But as he stood before on the outskirts of the training field, his clone doing its best to keep Kakashi busy in a 'friendly' spar, Obito stuttered and blushed, looking the pinkette dead in the eye as he held her hands softly between his own.

They were so soft.

"Sakura…Will you…Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Her green eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink, but her smile…

Her smile would stay with him forever.

"Yes, I'd love to." She leant forward, his body freezing in place as she stretched up slightly, her body heat seeping into his much taller form. "I was wondering when you'd ask me."

Her lips brushed his lower cheek softly, lingering for a moment before she settled back on her heals and shyly watched him from under her lashes.

He'd never admit to feeling like he could cry, his happiness overwhelming him as his face blossomed into a wide grin.

"Tomorrow at 8? I can pick you up at your apartment and we can go to that small place you like at the edge of the tea district."

"That sounds_ lovely_."

God he loved her.

No…how to keep Kakashi occupied?


End file.
